Finding Hope in Someone Else
by Oilux
Summary: All Dimitri ever had to worry about was partying, that was until he met her.


I wrote this a while ago and thought that i might as well post it i mean i didnt want it to just sit around and collect dust

* * *

Partying is the most fun that a guy can have. Saturday night getting wasted, getting high, meeting loose women, getting laid almost every night, oh yea this is the best. Or at least that was what Dimitri thought.

Revolution Park was the best club. There were no rules; a guy could get away with doing anything here. That is as long as you can get in. Dimitri had finally managed to get in, and was lucky enough to get that. The club was unbelievably loud, filled with pounding music. But that was just all part of the fun. He slowly looked around, trying to absorb everything. People were shooting up in the back booths, having sex and some were just knocked out. He was tempted to go and join them, but he was planning to go later in the night.

Dimitri was so busy looking at the drugs he didn't notice what was right in front of him. He felt a body crash into him. As they both fell towards the ground, Dimitri twisted his body, landing on his side rather than his face. He turned, getting ready to yell at whoever ran into him, but stopped.

It was a girl that ran into him. She had red hair, going down to her waist. She was wearing light casual blue jeans and a halter top. Heavy rings and bracelets covered her hands and forearms, and finally she wore a pair of sneakers. Finally Dimitri looked at her face. It was bright red and stained with tears.

They were still lying on the floor as Dimitri stared at her. He jumped up and offered his hand to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her up. It was like pulling up a feather.

"No" she said bluntly. She stared at the ground not looking at him.

Taking a chance, Dimitri grasped her chin lightly and brought her face up to meet his.

"Those tears say you aren't." Her eyes finally met his.

As soon as her eyes met his, she ripped herself away. Quick as a jack rabbit she sped away, before he could stop her. His hand was still in the same place.

"I didn't get her name." Dimitri muttered to himself.

-X-X-Anya's p.o.v.-X-X-

I have to run, I have to run. To get away from all the pain all the hurt.

They all lie.

No one tells the truth.

Why should they?

Obviously I'm not worth it.

-X-X-back to Dimitri-X-X-

Dimitri spent the rest of the night looking for that girl. He searched the club up and down, but he still couldn't find her. It was like she evaporated. Finally he tried to forget about her, he went and took some drugs, then went and danced. It still didn't erase her from his mind. He started asking around the club. No one knew her. Descriptions didn't match anyone. It was one in the morning and Revolution Park was going to close in an hour. As a last resort, he asked the bartender. He did know her.

Her name was Anya.

And she was here almost every night.

Dimitri went to the club almost every night, always finding some way to get in. He searched every corner, trying to find her, Anya. He never did see her. She really was just like a ghost. He looked as much as he could and as often as he could, just to find her. After two weeks he began to think that maybe he wouldn't find her unless they had another chance meeting.

Months passed and still Dimitri couldn't find her.

Until one day, he found her.

She was sitting at the bar, crying. Dimitri ran across the club, hoping to get there before she disappeared. He made it.

They slowly started talking, staring with the weather and eventually they even talked about what happened when they bumped into each other. Anya was at least willing to talk to him and he was happy for that. After a couple of hours of just talking at the bar, Anya had to go, but she gave Dimitri her phone number.

They talked a couple times on the phone and learned more about each other. They set up meetings and Dimitri finally learned about why she was crying that night. Her boyfriend had been cheating on her with her best friend.

-X-X-Anya-X-X-

I can't help but want to talk to him. I end up telling him everything. He always listens, and is always there. No one has ever done that before.

It won't matter in the end.

They all leave.

Eventually.

-X-X-Dimitri-X-X-

I finally asked her out on a date. She said yes. I was so happy. But there is something else something that's keeping her held back, and I can't find out what it is. She won't tell me anything about her past, her home life or what she does.

I think she's being hurt by someone. Anya shows up with bruises, she flinches when I touch her. She doesn't sleep, she doesn't eat. I don't know what to do. For now until I can get her to talk I guess I have to wait, I know that I'll find the truth out eventually.

-X-X-

Months passed, and we continued to date. She spent more and more time with me. We spend so much time together. One day I know something bad happened, Anya showed up to my apartment with bruises covering her arms. She slept on my couch for a couple of weeks, afraid to go home, she said. I worry constantly but I don't think that she gets how much…..how much I care for her.

I was 28 now, and Anya was 27. She almost lives at my apartment now, spending almost 3 weeks of the month here. Once every month she would leave and come back a week later, bleeding and covered in bruises. I have had enough of this.

"Anya wherever you go, I don't want you to go there anymore." I said one month, after she got back from that place.

"I have to." Anya whispered, she was bleeding even worse this time; almost every part of her was injured.

"You can't Anya I won't let you."

"Why do you even care?" she spat out.

"What do you mean 'why do I care?' I care because you live here and that makes you my responsibility, I care because….because I love you Anya."

"You can't mean that" she said. Anya finally stood up, despite being injured.

"I do though Anya I do." Why didn't she believe me?

"Why would you love someone like me?"

"I love everything you do Anya, I want you to be happy. When you're happy I'm happy, when you cry I cry. Anya I want you to be happy and care free and be able to live without having to be hurt." I said, Anya began to look like she was panicking.

"You can't love me Dimitri you can't, it ruins everything. You can't love me!" Anya screamed at me. I just stared at her.

Anya ran into the other her face covered in her hands. I stood there in shock.

"But I do love you Anya, I do."

Anya began to leave more often after that. We didn't get to spend more time together and before I knew it she was almost never here. She barely got here once a month. One day I realized that she might never come back, all over three simple words. One day she come back. After a couple of hours she got ready to leave. I couldn't lose her.

I followed her that day. She drove around for hours, like she was never going to stop. But she did eventually, at a place far away from the city. It was a run-down shack in the outskirts of town. Anya slowly got out of the car and went towards it. I ran after her.

"Anya what are you doing here? What is this place?" she turned around in shock.

"Dimitri, you can't be here? It ruins everything! You need to leave now!"

As she said the words a black van zoomed around the corner, coming right up towards us. It came to a halt right in front of us, skidding so that the side doors faced us. Out of it emerged four men, all of them dressed in black to. They grabbed Anya and myself, throwing us both into the van.

"Leave him alone he doesn't know!" Anya screamed.

"Obviously he knows enough." The man driving said.

"He really doesn't let him go!"

"What's going on?" I finally spoke up. Everyone turned to look at me. A man punched me in the face.

"Quite you."

The van drove for a while longer. There were no windows on the side of the van, so Anya and Dimitri sat in the back of the car, not speaking a word. Finally the car stopped. Two men got out, dragging Anya with them.

"Wait Anya-" They slammed the door closed and peeled away. Taking him somewhere far away.

"Where are we going dammit?" no one paid him and heed.

The van drove for even longer this time. Dimitri had no sense of direction; he couldn't tell where he was anymore. This time though when it stopped, no one made a move.

"Listen this will be the only warning you will ever get, you stay away from Anya, and back off you don't know what you are getting yourself into." One of the men said

"Like hell I will! Just try to stop me!" He screamed. Someone slapped him.

"I knew that this would happen. We were willing to leave you the option but you just have to be difficult. Now you will never see Anya again."

"What? No you ca-" Someone punched him in the stomach. Then the face. Punches and kicks rained down. They didn't seem to end. Dimitri just tried to defend himself; he curled up into a ball and protected his head and chest.

The hits suddenly stopped. He was picked up and thrown onto the ground. Bleeding from multiple places he slowly turned around to see the van speed away before he passed out. _

I was taken away from him. I knew it would happen the moment he said 'I love you' but I thought that I had more time.

My name is Anya and I work for a pimp. I'm in charge of all the girls and I also am in charge of all his money affairs. Don't get me wrong I don't use and I'm not a prostitute, I just needed the money. I needed the money until I met him. He took me in, took care of me, and even loved me. And what did I do? I got him beat up, got him almost killed.

I never thought that someone could care for me like that but he did.

I'm in Los Angelis now, far away from where I used to live with him. I live in a penthouse sweet, and get anything that I ask for. But I can't have him. That's all I want now, for him to be at my side.

I'm saving up my money; I sell everything that I get. I'm close to a million dollars. When I reach that goal, I know that I can get away. I just need a thousand more dollars, and I'm there.

It's been 3 years.

Will he still be there?

It's been three years now, and I'm 31 now. I haven't seen Anya since that day. I guess they were right, I probably will never see her again. But I stay in the same apartment; I keep the same phone number. All in the hope that one day she might show up or that I might get a call from her.

But it's been three years, and there's been nothing. Maybe today there will be something, anything would be welcomed. Not knowing anything is tearing me apart.

I slowly check the mail. Bill….bill…bill…..wait this is different. It's a post card. On it is a picture of a club. It's addressed to me, but there's no message on it. Wait, I recognize that handwriting. It's hers.

What should I do?

I begin going to clubs, it took me five different club places for me to realize what club Anya could have possibly meant. Revolution Park. I went there. She wasn't anywhere in sight, so I slowly moved through the club. I head over to the spot where we ran into each other. There's no one there. I head over to the bar and sit on the same stool where we had our first conversation. Still she wasn't there.

I wait there all night, not talking to anyone, just waiting to see if she would show up. I put my hands on the bottom of the stool, to spin it around. There's a piece of paper there. Slowly and ever so carefully, I pull it out from under the stool and look at it. It's an envelope with my name on it. Inside is a plane ticket to Mexico. Its dated for three days from now.

I know it's from her.

I'm coming baby, don't worry I'm coming.

Fin


End file.
